


Awareness

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Ethan and Alexandra are back to being attending and resident. It is hard for them, but Ethan tries to keep it professional between each other. He never calls her Alexandra or Rookie, only Dr Rubeski. Whenever they meet at the bar, he stays away from her. He neither message nor calls her, which makes Alexandra move on. One night at the bar, he notices that she moves on with Dr Bryce Lahela. Will Ethan do something, or will he watch the woman he loves, walk into another man’s arms?





	Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Alexandra Rubeski 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Alexandra is sick of Ethan pushing her out just like that. As if whatever was between them, did not matter. She wonders how he can go back to how it was in the beginning. How can he, after the first kiss they shared, go back to the cold-hearted and stoic doctor she first met? How can he, after they made love and share intimate moments, go back to being Dr Ethan Ramsey, attending and Dr Alexandra Rubeski, resident?

Alexandra will never understand him, except that all the moments she had with Ethan - the long stares, the desire they felt for each other - was just well played by him.  
Alexandra was tired of Ethan's professional behaviour. He used to call her Rookie, but that time is over. Now, when Ethan needs help, he calls her Dr Rubeski. No pet name, no first name, only her last name. She never thought she would miss the pet names, the way she does.

When a month has passed, nothing has changed. Ethan is still quiet about his emotions.  
Elizabeth gives up. Ethan won’t accept his feelings towards her if there are any feelings. It won't be easy, but from now on, he will only be her boss. And the faster she accepts it, the better she will feel.

So, when Bryce asked her to go out with him to the bar, celebrate his first surgery with Dr Harper Emery, she accepted.

They sit in the dark cosy bar at the counter, talking, and laughing. “I had no idea that Dr Emery can be so great at surgeries? Like, I knew she is great, but that great?” Bryce enthuses.

“You only heard about it, but now seeing her must be a dream come true.” Alexandra beams at Bryce.

He looks into her brown eyes and nods, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Yeah, I hope I can always work together with her. I am always amazed by how great her handing is whenever she operates. She is so precise, no hand moves the wrong way, every step she does works,” Bryce takes a sip from his beer.

“Oh, I can imagine. Dr Emery strikes me as a professional perfectionist. I am sure she is very disciplined, never doing anything wrong on purpose. And I bet she keeps her cool when there are any complications?” Alexandra looks over at him.

“Oh yes, one time a patient heart stopped and instead of panicking, she gave us direction so we can save the patient. Amazing. But how is it on your front? Any new diseases found?”

Alexandra chuckles. “No, but maybe a new cure for a rare disease. We have to look into it a bit more closely, but it looks good.” Alexandra smiles. “But let us talk about something else now. Work is over, and aren’t we here to enjoy ourselves?”

“You’re right, the next is on me,” Bryce winks at her.

Alexandra and Bryce are so deep in their conversation that they don’t notice that someone particular watches them from the bar counter a few metres away. Dr Ethan Ramsey looks over to them, but mostly at how happy Alexandra looks right now. She smiles, and Ethan is not the reason for that.

“You know you are beautiful, Alexandra.” Bryce flirts.

Alexandra blushes and strokes her hair behind her ear.

Ethan looks down for a second and then looks back at her. Alexandra tends to stroke her hair behind her ear whenever she is nervous.  
Ethan knows he has no right to be jealous, he was the one who pushed her away, but that painful feeling in his chest appears. Ethan wants to be the person in front of her, and the reason for her smile.

Bryce reaches for hand and intertwines his fingers with hers.

Ethan grabs his glass tighter, making it almost break in his hand. How dare Bryce touch his Alexandra. His Alexandra – Ethan wants her so badly. He misses her touch, her kisses, her presence, her everything. However, his fear of ruining her reputation and her education at Edenbrook is worse than his desire.

When Bryce leans forward, Ethan has enough and leans a bit back. “Hey! Kiss her, and I break your nose.” He is surprised that he would even suggest that. But on second thought, he feels like punching Bryce. A flirtatious guy like Bryce doesn’t deserve Alexandra.

Alexandra meets the dark blue eyes of Ethan and narrows her eyes. Bryce leans back and smirks. “Dr Ramsey, why would you want to break my nose?”

“When you kiss her, I will certainly make sure you never do it again,” Ethan walks over glaring at Bryce.

Alexandra gets up, holds a hand onto Ethan's chest, so he takes no further steps. “I think I can decide if I want to kiss Bryce or not.”

Ethan looks taken back and a look of hurt in his eyes. “You… you want that?”

“Why not, he is charming, good looking and I am single,” Alexandra explains.

Ethan looks down where Alexandra’s hand rests on his chest. He lays his hand onto hers and squeezes it. “I know, I have no right to claim you, not after I pushed you away, but I don’t want you to go out with other people. I want you to be with me, I want you to kiss me, only me,” Ethan looks up again and meets her shocked expression.

“Ethan, everyone heard that.” Alexandra looks around and seeing almost all medical interns standing there looking at the scenario in front of them. Even Dr Naveen Banerji and Dr Ines Delarosa stare at them.

“Well, let them. I love you, Alexandra, and I stop pretending. I was afraid to ruin your good reputation. I don’t want anyone to think you got this spot on the team because we are together, I want them to know you got it because you are a great doctor.” Ethan admits. He pulls Alexandra closer and puts her arm around his torso. He gazes into her eyes, stroking her cheek with his hands, stroking through her black wavy hair.

“I love you, Alexandra.” Ethan studies her face, ignoring the crowd’s gasps.

“I love you too, Ethan,” Alexandra admits, a tear leaves her eyes.

Ethan strokes away her tears, the corner of his mouth rise.

“Kiss her already!” a familiar voice comes from the side. Naveen's voice echoes through the bar. Naveen tried to tell Ethan that he should not push Alexandra away.

Alexandra chuckles at Naveen’s interruption. “Well, he is right. What are you waiting for?”

Ethan bends down, meeting her lips. The people around them cheer, and you can hear Naveen scream a ‘finally’, and even Sienna who just entered the room said ‘about time’.

Ethan and Alexandra smile into the kiss at the reaction of the people around them. Ethan was afraid of the rejection they would get, the hate, but everyone approves of it.  
Alexandra puts her arms around his neck, which gives him access to put his arms around her and pulling her closer.

“You know we should probably stop, and not giving them more of a show,” Alexandra whispers onto his lips.

“I hate that you’re right.” he stops the kiss but isn’t releasing her from his grip. “Will you come home with me tonight?” Ethan suggests.

“Yes." Alexandra smiles and then looks over to Bryce, who smiles. “Don’t worry, he is the man you wanted all along, I just wanted to make you feel better,” Bryce explains. “And, I see some cute ladies over there, so, excuse me.” Bryce winks and walks over to the girls.

“He is one of a kind.” Ethan laughs and then meets Naveen's eyes who mouths. ‘Finally, you idiot.’

Ethan laughs and looks back to Alexandra. “Let us go home?”

Alexandra leans onto his side. “Ready whenever you are.”

Ethan kisses her forehead, and they wave over to the group of people swooning over this romantic moment of them. The last thing Alexandra sees is Sienna holding up two thumbs, and Elijah raising his eyebrows playfully. Alexandra can’t wait for the next days to come.


End file.
